List of television series censored
This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of television series that been modified in order to receive a lower age rating, or due to the networks standards. For the sake of there being a lack of place to really put them, original video animation (OVAs) are included in this page. Disney XD *''Naruto Shippuden-'' All blood and gore were removed, sexual situations were reduced, and all mention of death were removed. *''Yo-Kai Watch-'' Outfits were editied to be more family friendly and sexural references were removed. Disney Channel Viceland HBO *''Mr. Show with Bob and David-'' Cinemax Starz *''Spartacus-'' Some nudity was removed and some of the more graphic sex scenes were cut from the broadcast version, but it was added back in the blu-ray. Freeform ABC Family Centric IFC AMC *''Breaking Bad-'' Nudity was censored on the TV broadcast was removed in order to get a TV-14 rating, the F-word was also censored. This was latter added back into the show on the dvd release. *''Preacher-'' The F-word was censored, it is uncensored on the dvd release, blu-ray release, itunes, and amazon video. Comedy Central *''Drawn Together-'' Nudity and the F-word were censored on tv broadcast, the dvd is uncensored. *''Futurama-'' The f-word is censored on both the tv broadcast and the dvd. *''Reno 911!-'' *''South Park-'' The f-word is censored, and in episode 201 the image of Muhammad. Strong language on the dvd's are uncensored, but the image is muhammad is censored on both the tv and the dvd Syfy *''Akria-'' Nudity is censored and f word are censored. *''Caprica-'' Nudity and violence is censored in the pilot order to get a TV-14 rating the dvd has it uncensored. *''Ghost in Shell-'' Nudity and the f word was censored when it aired on the Saturday anime block when it was the sci fi channel. *''The Magicians-''The TV broadcast has the F-word censored in order to get a TV-14 rating, it is uncensored on the blu-ray. Spike *''Afro Samurai-'' The F word was comeplty removed from the tevillized broadcast, some blood and violence was removed, and some minor swear words was censored. The dvd version is uncensored. *''Blade: The Series-''The TV version was rated TV-14 but to achieve that rating many scenes were edited or removed, any scene with nudity, graphic violence or strong language(f-word) were removed. Spike latter released a unrated edition. *''Cops -'' Nudity and strong language(f-word) are censored. *''Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon-'' *''Stripperella-Nudity is blurred out but it is uncensored on the dvd.'' CNBC Showtime G4 Fox *''American Dad-'' When American Dad was on FOX many of the episodes were censored due to the networks strict standards on language but its uncensored on DVD. *''Bordertown (2016 TV Series)-'' Strong Language is bleeped out on TV. *''Cops-'' Nudity and strong language are censored. *''The Cleveland Show-'' Strong language is bleeped out on TV but the DVD is uncensored. *''Family Guy -''When Family Guy airs on fox many of the episodes are censored due to the networks strict standards on language. Some episodes were completely removed, one such episode was the abortion episode, but the DVD is uncensored. *''Futurama-'' Strong Language is censored on both the tv broadcast and the dvd. *''King of the Hill- Strong Language is censored on the TV.'' *''The Simpsons-'' Strong Language is bleeped out both on TV and DVD/Blu-Ray. *''The X-Files-'' The episode Home was removed from the network, due to being rated TV-MA for graphic violence and blood and banned from television and later in syndication. but it's featured on DVD. TBS *''American Dad-'' Nudity was censored and some sexual references and strong language was cut in the boardcast version, shit is was uncensored due to being on a different network, the dvd's are uncensored. TruTV Teennick Toon Disney TNT 4Kids Entertainment *''One Piece-'' Perhaps 4kid's most notoriously censored title; it was heavily cut and modified to remove its dark elements and violence in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Now that the show is owned by FUNimation, they releases the show uncut with a TV-14 rating. *''Sonic X-'' Scenes of strong threat, mild profanity, and some cleavage was removed in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. Received an uncut subtitled release online with a TV-PG. *''Yu-Gi-OH-'' Any scenes that showed strong violence were toned down, any mention of death was removed from the show and replaced with different words to keep the show more family friendly, any scenes with wine were changed to juice, and all guns on the show were removed. The character outfits were modified to be more kid friendly. Due to these changes the show was rated TV-Y7-FV. History Channel *''Vikings-'' Violence and nudity were either toned down or completely removed to get a TV-14 rating. The uncensored Blu-Ray discs are rated TV-MA. BBFC *''Angelic Layer-'' A commentary track was trimmed to remove the word 'retard' in order to receive a PG certificate. *''Braceface-'' (volume 4) - A use of the word 'spaz' was removed in order to receive a PG certificate. * Gunbuster-'' (episode 2) - 36 seconds of sexualized nudity/imagery cut in order to receive a PG certificate. * ''Guyver-'' (episode 12) - Unknown 20 seconds of cuts made to receive a 15 certificate. * ''Lizzie McGuire-'' (volume 2) - Scenes of children electrocuting adults cut in order to receive a U certificate. * ''Street Fighter V-'' (volumes 1 and 2) - Cuts made to strong violence in order to receive a 12 certificate. * ''Urusei Yatsura-'' (volume 4) - Scene involving nunchucks removed in order to receive a PG certificate. TLC Lifetime E! Bravo Cartoon Network USA *''Blue Dargon-'' Sexual references were removed, and some violence was censored in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating. *''Dexter's Laboratory-'' The episode rude removal was banned due to the use of swear words. *''Dragon Ball-'' All sexual references were removed some language was removed, the nudity on the show was censored, and the violence was toned down, blood was digital removed, and any mention of death was removed or altered. *''G-Force Guardians of Space-'' Violence was toned down. *''Looney Tunes-'' Some episodes were removed from broadcast tv due to racism, some of the violence was removed in order to be more family friendly. *''Mobile Suit Gundum-'' Nudity was censored. *''Mobile Suit Gundum Seed-'' All sexual references were removed, cut any scene that showed the pilots in the cockpit before dying, any mention of drugs were cut, any mention of murder was removed, the words kill and die were removed and any scene that had blood were removed and any inappropriate language were removed. *''Mobile Suit Gundum Wing-'' Some violence and language were cut, but it latter aired uncut on adult swim. *''MGM Cartoons-'' Some episodes were removed from broadcast tv due to racism, some of the violence was removed in order to be more family friendly. *''Naruto-'' Blood effects were removed, though the uncensored dvd adds it back in. *''Outlaw Star-''Nudity was censored, violence was toned down, clothing was digititaly added in and altered, sexural themes were censored and one of the episodes was nothing aired due to sexural themes. *''Stoked!-'' Crude Language was removed. *''Sailor Moon-''Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast-'' *''Tom and Jerry-'' Some episodes were removed from broadcast tv due to racism, some of the violence was removed in order to be more family friendly. *''The Amazing World of Gumball-'' The TV show was censored in the usa in order to get a TV-Y7-FV rating, some of the violence was removed. *''Total Drama Island-'' Crude language was censored and nudity was burled out, and sexual innuendo was cut. Adult-Swim *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force-'' Strong Language and nudity is censored, asshole was censored until season 3, shit was censored until season 10, The first six volumes are still censored but on the Volume 7 and Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 DVDs, the profanity is uncensored but the nudity is still censored. *''Akria-'' Nudity is censored and f word are censored. *''Black Lagoon-'' Nudity and the F word are censored on the show. *''Blue Gender-'' The anime was censored in order to appeal to a boarder audience, nudity, sex and graphic violence were completely removed. *''Check it out! with Dr. Steve Brule - ''Strong language and explicit dialogue is censored both on TV and DVD. Shit was censored at first, but it is uncensored after the first two seasons. *''Code Geass-'' The nudity in the anime was removed. *''Cowboy Bebop-'' Drug references were cut, crude language was removed and all sexual references were removed. Blood effects were also digitally removed. *''Ghost in Shell: Stand Along Complex-'' F word is censored. *''Inuyasha-'' Nudity and sexual innuendo were censored. *''Kill La Kill-'' Nudity and sexual situations were censored. *''Metalacolypse - ''Strong Language and Nudity is censored both on TV and the first two seasons on DVD, but it is uncensored on Seasons 3 and 4 on DVD and Blu-ray. Violence was also extended on the season 3 DVD as well. *''Neon Genesis Evangelion-'' Alcoholic drinks were cut, some characters were completely removed. Language was censored, nudity and sexual innuendo were removed from the usa broadcast. *''Rick and Morty-'' Strong Language is censored on tv, but its uncensored on DVD/Blu-Ray. Shit is usually uncensored on TV, but some of it is censored. *''Robot Chicken-'' Strong language such as fuck and cunt is bleeped out on TV but uncensored on DVD/Blu-Ray, asshole was censored until season 2, and shit was censored until season 7. *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast-Strong language was bleeped out on the TV, it remains censored on the DVD. *''Samurai Champloo-'' Strong language was bleeped out, blood was digitally removed, and the nudity in the show was cut. *''Sailor Moon-'' Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. *''Squidbillies-'' Strong language such as fuck is censored on both TV and DVD. Goddamn was censored until season 8 and Shit was censored until season 9. *''The Boondocks-'' Strong language such as fuck is censored but its uncensored on DVD, Asshole was censored until season 2, Pussy was censored until season 3, and Shit is uncensored in season 4. *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann-'' Nudity was censored. Cartoon Network Australia * ''Adventure Time-'' A number of episodes have received cuts for mild language, violence, and innuendo in order to receive a G rating. *''Regular Show-'' Crude language, sexual innuendo and any scene that has reckless behavior. *''Sailor Moon-'' Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. *Steven Universe-Sexural innuedeno is cut and the violence is tonned down. *''The Amazing World of Gumball-'' Unlike the usa's censorship (witch was only minor edits for the most part) the Australian censorship cuts out any scene that has suggestive dialog or violence. Cartoon Network Latin America Cartoon Network UK and Ireland Vortexx Kids' WB *Batman Beyond- Violence is tonned down by adding white flashes, it is uncensored on the dvd. The CW4Kids GameTap *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast-'' Toonzai Fox Kids *Batman: The Animated Series- The blood was censored on the TV the dvd's are uncensored. UPN Kids Netflix Hulu Amazon Insert Video FSK (Germany) *''Bible Black-'' Cut further than necessarily from its uncensored hardcore adult version in order to receive a 16 rating. KMRB (South Korea) *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic-'' Season 1 was edited for a 15 rating. *''Oreimo-'' Edited for a 15 rating. Nickelodeon *''The Ren and Stimpy Show-'' Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y7 rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating, on the tv and dvd. *''Rocko's Modern Life-'' Due to standards changing over time, scenes that were originally broadcast with a TV-Y rating have been edited in later reruns to maintain the same rating, on the tv and dvd. Nicktoons *''Dragon Ball Z Kai-'' Blood and some violence was removed from the show. TV Land CMT ABC CBS NBC *''Hannibal-'' The epsiode was pulled from the network due to the episode having a teacher teaching students how to kill, and banned from television and later in syndication, it is on dvd, blu-ray, and itunes. The CW The WB UPN WWE Network MyNetworkTV FX *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia-'' FXX *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia-'' Funimation Crackle USA Network *''Mr. Robot-'' While some episodes have been allowed to broadcast uncensored on special occasions with a TV-MA rating, the majority of episodes are censored for a TV-14 rating. *''Sailor Moon-'' Some blood was digitally removed, nudity was removed, and sexual situations were censored. Category:Lists Category:Article stubs